


{UNDER CONSTRUCTION} Loving the Monster (ouat Peter Pan fanfic)

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Darkness, F/M, Love, Monster - Freeform, Neverland, OUAT - Freeform, Pan - Freeform, Peter - Freeform, Romance, demon, kay - Freeform, lostboys, lostgirl, peterpan - Freeform, robbie - Freeform, robbiekay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's indeed a bloody demon. And there is in fact a price to pay for loving him...<br/>Costs being betrayal, heartbreak and realising that you've been wrong about the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Washed Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is also on my Wattpad account, Jay-1618.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt the water come up from her lungs and coughed it up. She took some deep breaths before looking around, finding herself to be on a sandy shore. _"Where am I?"_ Armoni wondered as she stood shakily, still taking in the scenery around her. She saw a jungle in front of her and a sea of a brilliant blue behind. She walked towards the mess of trees and bushes, carefully looking over her path and surroundings.   
After a while she grew rather tired, her feet were sore. But a noise got her attention. She kept a watchful eye around her, trying to find the source of the sounds. Suddenly, a male voice was heard from the distance.   
Armoni's eyes widened, were there others in this jungle? She stopped in mid-step and spun around, looking to see if anyone was there. No one was there but the sound of whooping from afar. Though, the shouts grew closer.  
And before she could take one last look, a bag was over her head and hands grabbed at her, tying her arms back and taking her away by force. Armoni was about to scream but she soon felt dizzy, the scent of alcohol knocked her out.


	2. Caged

Armoni woke up in a small area. Where was she? What is she in?   
_Creaaaaak_  
The cage she was in swayed a bit, she tried to move but barely had room. And all she saw was light shining through what she soon thought of was wood.  
Slowly, the cage lowered. Causing Armoni to get tense. Once she reached the ground a door opened and on the outside was a hooded boy with a scarred face.   
"Get out.." He said.   
Armoni hesitated but then the boy was impatient so she finally came out.   
"Wh-where am I?" She asked.   
The boy didn't answer her, just glared down at her. "Come with me.." He took her by the arm and began to lead her away from the cage and towards the trees.  
She tried to fight against him, pulling this way and that, "where are you taking me?! Let me go!"  
He jerked to a halt, tightening his grip on her arm which caused her to stop as well. The boy got in her face, "stop talking won't you?!"   
Armoni winced at his voice volume. "I-I'm sorry.." He glared at her then tugged at her arm, walking again.   
It wasn't long until they reached a campsite with boys running around. The hooded boy brought her through the circle of logs around a campfire and up to a rugged cabin.   
"Stay here." He ordered, tying a rope around her wrist and tying the other end to a hook ring on the cabin. She watched as he knocked on the door and was soon let in.   
Armoni looked around to find some boys looking at her. She gulped slightly and looked down at her wrist, trying to find a way to escape. And when she found it, she looked around before attempting the escape.   
Suddenly the boy came back out and she dropped her free hand quickly. He narrowed his eyes at her as he took her by the arm and untied her.   
"You're lucky.. Pan doesn't want to see you today.." He said to her.   
_"Who is Pan?"_ She wondered, "What do you mean?"  
He finally got her untied and began to take her with him back to the cages, "I mean, you have one more day to be free until he knows what to do with you."   
Armoni got even more confused. "Wait. So no cages??" Another thing she wanted to ask was, _"Why does he need time to think on what to do with me?_ What _would he need me for??"_  
The boy shook his head. "You're still going to be in a cage but that's better than what Pan may want you to do." He snickered softly as they continued to walk. Then the conversation died there.   
After a moment Armoni had the courage to talk once more, "What's your name?"  
He looked down at her. "Felix."   
"Oh, that's a nice name.." She said quietly, blushing for an unknown reason.   
He nodded, "Yours?"  
"Armoni."   
"Mm." Felix soon saw the cage, right where he left it. "Well, Armoni. I think it's time to say goodbye."  
Armoni sighed softly and walked over to the cage and went in, having it's door closed behind her, locked. And as she was risen into the air again she soon realised she could've escaped instead of going into the cage.. She clenched her fists.   
"Goodbye, Armoni." She heard Felix say as he walked off. She muttered a "bye" and looked around her cage feeling quite cramped.   
_"Well. Tomorrow's a new day..."_ She thought, trying to find a bright side. And with that, she slowly fell asleep.


	3. Pan

A few hours later, Armoni woke up when the cage landed hard on the ground. She looked over at the door a saw a tall figure outside the cage. It was probably Felix. But she was now sitting outside of the cage. She looked around in confusion and stood slowly, still looking around.   
"Hello, dear." An accented voice said from behind.   
Armoni jumped and looked behind her to find a tall slender boy. As she took a good look at him she saw a few features that were quite attractive on him. "Hello.." She finally said. She took a step back and cocked her head to the side curiously, "who are you?"  
A light chuckle came from his soft lips and mystery came from his forest green eyes, "They call me Peter, Peter Pan."  
Peter Pan.. Armoni couldn't help but wonder why the name seemed so familiar, even as it didn't when Felix said his name from earlier. So she asked, "Did you bring me here?"   
He shook his head. "No. My boys found you washed up and later on when they came for you, you were gone..." He paused for a second then continued, "But, when you came walking through these woods I had them capture you."   
"Why?"  
Peter sighed, "because, Armoni,"  
She got tense for she didn't remember telling him her name.   
"you're in my realm, Neverland. And no, my dear, there's no kings here but me."  
Neverland? Peter Pan? Her eyes widened for she now realised she was in the realm of Lost Boys. She has heard stories from her father that Neverland was indeed a beautiful realm but a dangerous one too, for many reasons. And Pan was one of them.. She took a step away from him.   
"St-stay away from me! I know who you are now.." She said in fear.   
The boy smirked and took a step closer, "what's there to be afraid of, dear?"   
Armoni kept backing up and Pan kept on coming closer until she was pinned to the tree behind her.   
Peter looked at her up and down then had their eyes lock. And with the smirk still tugging at his lips he whispered, "are you remembering the "horrid tales" your father, the pirate, told you?"  
She bit her lip and looked away but the boy grabbed her face by her chin and brought it towards him once more. "Are you remembering that I'm the "monster under the bed"?"   
He pulled away and snickered, his eyes glowing in the moon light.  
Armoni stared at him, his words circling her mind. She looked around him to find that there was a way to escape him, she just had to be quick about it. She looked back at Peter and nodded, "yes, I'm afraid so.." She walked up to him, looking up at his smug face and walking around him, still looking at him.   
He turned to look back down at her. "Hmm. Well what if I were I say your father lied to you? What if I'm not the monster?" His arms folded in front of him as he cocked his head to the side curiously.   
Armoni glared up at him, knowing that he was trying to manipulate her. "What if you're the liar? What if you really are a monster?" She mimicked him, crossing her arms and tilting her head as he did.   
Pan chuckled and looked over at the area Armoni spotted, "Well, I'm afraid we'll have to see about that." He looked back at her, taking her by the arm and walking down the path of trees that lead back to camp.   
The Lost Boys were watching a fight against two others. Cheering for the one that they wanted to win. Felix sat nearby, watching but not getting involved. He looked over and saw Peter and Armoni walk into the camp, unnoticeable to the others.   
Pan lead her to his cabin and closed the door shut with magic.  
Armoni began to feel nervous as he turned to her, the smug look he wore made her very uncomfortable. "Why did you bring me here?"  
"Because. You're going to be my slave. And you'll live here in my cabin."  
She looked around the room for it was roomy. Though only one bed was seen. She looked back at him, "where will I sleep?"   
He chuckled softly, "for now, with me. I don't think you're yet worthy for your own cot."  
She grew tense. She had to sleep with him?! But she just uttered an unsure okay.   
Pan smiled and that's when Armoni remembered of what her father told her once, _"He sure may look innocent but deep inside he's a bloody demon.."_  
She bit her lip as the words floated around her head then looked over at the bed. It was a bit too small, only meant for one person. _"He's insane.."_  
He soon broke the moment of silence, "I suggest you get some rest, for you, my dear, will be busy once the sun rises."  
Armoni looked down at herself finding she wore uncomfortable clothes to sleep in. "Do you have anything I can sleep in?" She asked him. With his magic he made a long sleeved nightgown appear and handed it to her, "you can sleep in that."   
She nodded and took the gown, "thank you.." She went behind a changing wall that was nearby and changed into it, hearing Peter get into bed. _"He changed that quickly? Or does he sleep in his everyday clothes?"_ She wondered. She walked out with her nightgown on and saw that he had already fallen asleep. She cocked her head the side curiously, wondering if she could escape..   
Armoni looked over at the door. He did close it with magic. Maybe he locked it with magic as well. She sighed, not willing to test her luck and just laid on the floor, not wanting to sleep with Peter. And she slowly fell asleep.


	4. Controlling

Armoni woke up with warmth against her back, feeling strong arms around her waist from behind. She looked over to find Peter sleeping soundly. Her eyes widened and she tried to get his arms off of her. But he woke up. "What are you doing?" His voice heavy with sleepiness.   
"N-nothing, did you bring me to bed?"  
He sat up and raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes, I woke up in the middle of the night to find you sleeping on the floor. So I brought you to the cot."  
Her mind swirled with mixed feelings of this and she got up, looking down at him. "I was perfectly fine on the floor!" She spat out, uncomfortable.   
He cocked his head to the side, "What? You're afraid to share a bed with someone?"  
"No, but I don't want to share one with _you_!"  
He placed a hand over his chest and his face faked pain fairly well, "Ouch, well that hurt."  
Armoni wasn't sure if she actually did hurt his feelings but she sort of felt bad. "I-I'm sor-"  
He stood, towering over her. "Not another word, from now on I'll be sure you sleep on the cot."  
She glared at him, "what's wrong with being on the floor?!"  
He glared back, "I thought I said not another word."  
She rolled her eyes, muttering, _"control freak.."_  
He scoffed. "What was that dear?"   
"Nothing.."   
Peter put a hand on her shoulder. "Good, let's go outside shall we?"  
He opened the door and walked out with her. The lost boys were out and Felix was trying to make them food.   
"Oh perfect," He looked down at Armoni, "you can make the boys their breakfast." He lead her to where Felix was and excused him. "Make something good, love." He said and in a teasing matter, he kissed her head before walking off to the lost boys who for the most part saw it.   
She blushed deeply and slowly began making eggs in a basket, her mind clouded. She had many mixed feelings going on in her head. What was that about? Why did he kiss her? More importantly, _wh_ y did she like it?  
Shaking the troubling thoughts from her head she continued to make many of the eggs in a basket.   
"Isn't that too much dear? There's only a few of us." Peter was now next to her.   
Armoni jumped and almost dropped the plate of food. He caught it only losing one basket, he chuckled. "Do you have bad nerves or did I just scare you?"  
Her face grew red of frustration, "neither..." She took the plate back, walking over to where all the lost boys were and set the plate of food on the table like log they were sitting around. "Breakfast is ready.." She mumbled under her breath before walking over to one of the logs near the camp fire.   
It was only a few minutes until Peter sat next to her. "The eggs were good. You're quite the cook." He looked over at her.   
She glanced up at him, "Thanks.." She wanted to ask him why he kissed her like he did but wasn't sure about it.   
"Is there something on your mind?" He soon asked, knowing that she was uncomfortable and a smirk forming on his lips.   
She shook her head and looked down, blushing, "N-no.." She bit her lip when she realised she stuttered. She soon felt his fingers upon her soft chin, lifting her face towards his. "Are you sure?"  
Armoni tried to turn away but he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her stay still.   
"Answer me.."  
She didn't like this at all, him controlling her. She shouldn't take orders from him. So she managed to shake her head.   
His eyes showed a growing frustration as his grip on her tightened. "So, is this how you're going be.." He moved his hand from her chin to her other shoulder and made her stand with him, "I'll be the same then."  
Peter took them to his cabin and pinned her against the door once they went in.   
"Now tell me.. What's the matter, Armoni?"  
She squirmed under him, trying to free herself from his pin. "Let me go!"  
He chuckled, "Why? Do I make you.." He lowered his head near her neck and kissed it, "uncomfortable?"   
She bit her lip as she felt his lips turn into a smirk, "y-yes.. very.." All she wanted was to shove him off of her and run out of the bloody cabin.   
He moved his body closer to hers, looking up at her to see her ice blue eyes, "Well, I'm terribly sorry, I can't help you with that.."   
Armoni looked back into his forest green eyes and tried to move her arms but he was too strong. "Get off of me.." She glared at him.   
He made a little bit of room between them. "Alright then.. I will, but promise me this. Stop fighting me."  
She sighed and relaxed her body, "Fine..."


	5. Obedient

She woke up the next morning feeling her arms wrapped around a familiarly warm body, her left leg over another's. Arms were around her as well. She opened her eyes to see Peter who was peacefully sleeping still. Armoni's face went through many shades of red and detached herself from him. He groaned softly in his sleep and turned to sleep on his back, letting go of her. She sighed in relief, sitting up slightly.   
She had to admit, he did look like a different person sleeping. He looked like he was actually innocent. She snapped out of her thoughts when she soon saw tired green eyes staring back at her. She looked away quickly, her face feeling as if it was on fire.   
"Find it weird that you watch people sleep, love.." Pan finally said as he got up.   
"I-I'm sorry..." She murmured, getting up as well.   
He looked at her, "Come on.." He stretched a bit, "go make the boys their breakfast."   
She nodded, "Alright." She walked out of the cabin and went to the camp fire. Most of the boys were out, some were sitting at the eating area while others just sat around the camp entertaining themselves with rough housing or drawing in the dirt.   
Armoni began to make pancakes. Her mind clouded like yesterday. Ever since she became Peter's slave, she had felt weird feelings towards him and she couldn't shake them off. He was indeed good looking but she knows he's bad.   
She put the last pancake on the plate full of the warm fluffy cakes and went over to the lost boys who were at the table. Peter was sitting with them and watched Armoni as she set the plate down. Her eyes met his and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. Biting her lip and turning away, she walked away from the boys and sat on the same log that she sat on the day before. She looked around from time to time and thought of what was going on. Though when she looked over at Peter, he was looking right back at her. And that made her wonder more, why should he have her with him? Why didn't he just keep her in the cage? Why are they always tangled up together when they're sleeping? Why did she feel strongly for him? She sighed and looked down at her feet. All the things she questions can't be answered easily.  
Armoni eventually decided to get up and clear out the empty plates the boys have left. Though Peter stayed at the table, watching her. She finally caught him and blushed, "What?"  
A slight smile appeared across his lips, "Nothing, dear. Just making sure you're doing your job.." He paused in thought. "You know, you're being quite obedient so far. Why's that?"  
Armoni wondered the same thing, but she shrugged and took his plate, "I don't know."  
"Mm.. Well I like it, keep it up." He stood and patted her back before walking off to the boys.   
_"Keep it up?"_ She watched him as he left. _"Did he_ really _set an expectation on me?!"_ She sighed in frustration and went to the cabin, no longer wanting to be outside.   
She laid down on the cot, thinking, _"At least I have the cot to myself.."_


	6. Strange

_He knocked on the door and I stood, wondering why he was here_. _With my heart pounding,_ _I walked over to the door and opening it, I saw his face. Tear stains were seen as well as pain._  
 _"_ _Armoni_ _.."_  
|  
|  
|  
|  
She sat up from the cot, breathing heavily. Why did that boy in her dreams seem so familiar? She couldn't recognise him as well since didn't pay much attention to the rest of his features. But the boy seemed so innocent, so weak and helpless.   
Peter came into the cabin, seeing Armoni in the cot. "Is everything alright?"   
She looked over at him and nodded, "Yeah.. just had a strange dream. That's all."  
He raised an eyebrow at her but decided to let it go. Walking over to the cot he sat next to her. She scooted over a bit to make room for him and for the fact that she was uncomfortable. His green eyes were on her and his eyebrows seemed to show that he was thinking. She cocked her head to the side curiously as she looked at him.   
_"What are you thinking?"_ She wondered.   
He then snapped back into focus. "Armoni.." He scooted closer to her.   
"What..?" She asked, growing nervous of how close he got.   
"I need to tell you something.."  
"That is....?"  
He looked down at his hand then at hers, having their fingers intertwined together. She grew tense and looked at their hands as well.   
"Peter.. What's going on?" Her eyes came up to his, feeling his grip tighten slightly.   
"I.. I think I have a growing attraction towards you.."  
Y/N blushed as she heard his confession, "R-really?"  
He nodded and leaned in, his lips an inch away from hers, "Yes, and I don't know how to contain it.." He kissed her softly, slowly putting his arms around her.   
She kissed him back, feeling quite shocked and confused. She pulled away and looked at him.   
"Why me?"  
Pan looked into her eyes, a look of lust was clearly seen, "Because, I see something special in you. And I may not know as much yet, but I see someone who's strong and loyal."  
Armoni shrunk down to where she was laying down on the cot, "Is that true..?" She asked, feeling very uncomfortable with this and now having a growing fear and concern. She soon regretted laying down for he now hovered over her, his eyes of lust never leaving hers. All of this was just too strange, this for sure wasn't the demon of a boy in the horrid tales.. This was something different.  
Her lips were invaded by his soft, pale ones. Her wrists pinned down against the surface of the cot. She wanted to fight against this but her body responded other wise. Kissing back, her tension faded and her unknown passion began to show as she kissed him harder. The boy's lips left hers and his eyes looked down at her, checking out. Though as much as the thrills she felt were begging for more, he pulled away from her and left the cot.   
"Now, as much as I would love to do more, I need to take care of something my love.. Stay here. I promise I'll be back."  
Armoni bit her lip as her longing eyes stared at his body. But she put her longings aside as she nodded, "Alright.. I'll wait here."  
He smiled softly and waved a "later" as he left the cabin.


	7. Suspicion

_As I saw his face, my anger towards him went away. Sympathy rushed in as my arms welcomed the poor boy._  
 _"Shh.. What's wrong?" I asked him._  
 _He looked down at me, "I've made a terrible mistake.."_  
 _|_  
 _|_  
 _|_  
 _|_  
Armoni woke up in the middle of the night. Peter hasn't come back yet, she had the same dream which carried on from earlier, and she suddenly felt sad. She wanted to know where Pan was. She also wanted to know who she keeps dreaming about. Both dreams were in a blur though she felt like she knew who he was...  
The cabin door soon opened, letting Pan enter.   
"You're still awake, love?" He asked as he made his way to the cot.   
She looked up at him, smiling for she was now happy. "Yeah, I actually just woke up."  
"Mm," He sat next to her, "Did you sleep well? I know that I've been gone for a while, longer than expected."  
She nodded. "Yes, very. Where were you again?"  
He chuckled softly and kissed her head, "Don't worry about that, dear. I just had to take care of something.."  
As much as she wished he told her what happened she decided to let it go and nuzzle into him as he roped an arm around her.   
"So.. Are we a couple?" She asked as she looked down at her hands.   
He smiled down at her, "I believe so, if you'd like."  
Although this felt too good to be true and felt too quick in pace, she couldn't help but to strongly want this to happen. She did find it funny that they didn't really like each other as much a few hours ago, how this escalated quickly. She ignored her thoughts and looked into his eyes, leaning in to kiss him. He held her closer, putting her on top of him.   
"I love you, Peter." She whispered against his lips, opening her eyes to find forest green ones looking back at her.   
"I love you too." He said quietly and pulled away, keeping her in his arms.   
Armoni sighed happily and relaxed her body against him. He leaned his head over her neck and kissed it softly.   
"We should get some rest."  
She looked down at him and kissed his lips once more, "Alright."   
They laid down and cuddled until they both fell asleep.

In the morning Armoni woke up to soft lips lightly kissing the back of her neck. She turned around to see Peter and smiled, kissing him.   
"Morning, Peter."  
"Morning, love." He said and sat up in the cot, kissing her again.  
She sat up with him and held the kiss longer before pulling away. "I still can't believe that you're in love with me." She said with a small smirk.   
He chuckled and had their foreheads touch, "Well keep on believing because it's true. I love you, Armoni."  
She bit her lip as she looked into his vibrant green eyes, "I love you too, Peter."  
They shared a long lasting kiss before starting their day.  
"Mind making the boys their breakfast, dear?" Pan asked.  
"Alright. Let's go then." She said getting up from the cot, going over to the changing wall to change back into her clothes.  
They left the cabin and Peter went to get the boys while Armoni began to make French toast, thinking about the ingredients she needed and having them appear thanks to Neverland's magic. She flipped the slices of bread that were on the pan and heard the lost boys coming over. After a minute or so the first batch was made and she brought it to the table like area.  
"Thank you, dear." Pan said as he kissed her head and sat down at the table.  
"Welcome, love." Armoni said and went off to make a second batch.   
She placed the battered bread in the pan and waited for the toasts to cook. She turned around, nearly bumping into Felix who stood behind her. "Oh, hi Felix."  
The slender boy narrowed his eyes. "Hello..." His expression softened, "May I ask you something, Armoni?"  
She was now nervous but nodded, "Yeah. What's the matter?"  
"Are you in love with Peter?"  
Her face heated up slightly, "Y-yes... Why?"  
He chuckled softly and shook his head, "I should've expected this..."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" The girl asked, a bit offended.  
"It means, you're a fool. You shouldn't fall for Pan."  
She now had her hands placed upon her hips. "And why's that?"  
"He's possibly manipulating you, Armoni. Peter can't fall in love, he's _incapable_ of love."  
And that was what effected her the most, "How dare you say that of him? He's a human boy!"  
Felix laughed again, "I thought you were the one who believed that he was a demon or a monster."  
"Well... Well I was stupid to think so! I didn't understand him at the time. All I knew were those false tales."  
"Hmm. Alright, I'll let you believe what you must. And if I'm wrong and you're right, I'll let you be. I'm just looking out for you." He walked off to join the rest of the boys and the smell of smoke was soon in the air.  
Armoni looked back at the pan to find burnt toasts in the pan. Her eyes widened. "Bloody hell!" She quickly put on the mits and grabbed the pan away from the fire and set it down on the dirt floor. Soft laughter was heard and Peter was now by her side, putting and arm around her.   
"Are you alright, love?"  
She looked up at him and laughed nervously, "Yeah, I spaced out I guess."  
"Mhm. You can rest if you must, Armoni."  
"Alright. I probably should. Thank you..." She looked down at her faded boots.  
Now concerned, Peter lifted her chin up to face him. "Are you sure you're fine, dear?"  
Armoni nodded, "Yes. I'm sure, I just need some rest I guess."  
Although she wasn't as convincing, he let her go. "Okay. Well, get some rest then." He kissed her head and went over to his boys.


	8. Dreams

"Peter?" A boy came up to him.  
Pan looked over at Felix who had just addressed him, "Yes, Felix?" He sat up to give his full attention.  
Felix pulled over a log and took a seat next to him. "May I ask you what's going on between you and Armoni?"  
"What do you mean?" He asked, growing tense.  
"Are you two... you know?"  
"Bloody hell?! No!" Pan exclaimed, grossed out.  
"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I was just making sure..."  
He sighed and looked around before leaning a bit closer, "I'll have to tell you something, but you must promise not to tell anyone..."  
Felix nodded, "Of course."  
 _|_  
 _|_  
 _|_  
 _|_  
 _We sat on the cot as I held him._  
 _"_ _Armoni_ _, I'm sorry for what I've done. Please don't leave me..." He pleaded._  
 _My feelings of anger towards him slowly began to come back, "No. I've already told father that I'll leave with him."_  
 _His eyes showed his hurt feelings. "But_ _Armoni_ _... I love you...."_  
 _"No, you don't."_  
 _|_  
 _|_  
 _|_  
 _|_   
Armoni woke up to the sound of Peter walking into the cabin.  
"Feeling better, love?" He asked, knowing that she was awake.  
She stretched and sat up, "Yeah." She thought of telling him the strange dream series that she's been having.  
He looked over at her, "Is everything alright?"  
"Well, yeah. But I need to tell you something..."  
His brows furrowed. "What is it?" He came over to her and sat on the side of the cot.  
She scooted over to make room for them, "I've been having strange dreams lately for the past few days. It's about me and this boy who seems so familiar but I don't know who it is."  
"Why's that?"  
Her shoulders shrugged, "I honestly don't know. The dreams are in a blur mostly."  
"Mhm... What's been happening in these dreams?"  
"Well, I'm apparently mad at this boy for he did something to me. In this last dream he begged me to stay but I told him I was going back to my father." Armoni retold the events of her dream.  
Peter raised an eyebrow and put an arm around her, "Oh, that's interesting." He had a feeling on who she dreamt of.  
"Yeah..." She leaned into his gesture.   
"Well it's just a dream so you shouldn't worry."  
"I know, but..." She sat up slightly, looking up at him, "He just seems so familiar and it bothers me."  
He stared back into her eyes and they sat in silence for a moment. "What if I were to watch your dream next time you sleep? I have a dreamcatcher."  
"And then you'll tell me who it is?"  
He shrugged, "If I know them."  
A small smile came to her lips and she nuzzled into him, "Alright."  
"Let me go get it, it's in my desk drawer over there." He looked over at the desk where he worked on making pan flutes.  
Armoni nodded in agreement and let go of him, watching as he stood to go fetch the key to the mind. Her eyes stayed upon his figure, not realising she licked her lower lip.   
Peter came back with a dark green dreamcatcher and sat to where Armoni was laying against his chest. "Just get comfortable and try to fall asleep." He said softly.  
She did as told and after a while, the last thing she remembered was feeling his lips kiss her head.  
 _|_  
 _|_  
 _|_  
 _|_  
 _He knocked on my door... again? I thought I was leaving..._  
 _He let himself in and stood in the doorframe, his eyes were the only thing I could focus on. They glowed in the little light the room held from the moonlight. He walked up to me and there was no pleading nor gloom seen on his facial features._  
 _"_ _Armoni_ _, I have to tell you something."_  
 _I looked at him strangely, "What is it?"_  
 _"I'm afraid I'll need you to leave this place... You've become nothing but a burden to me."_  
 _Sudden emotions took over and I no longer had control of my actions._  
 _Tears filled my eyes as I stared at his cold face, "Why? What have I done?"_  
 _"Nothing. It's just... I no longer need you."_  
 _My brows furrowed, "What do you mean? Don't you love me?"_  
 _I could've sworn he held a bow if not then it was a pretty good imaginary one, cause he suddenly shot me in the heart and shattered it into a million pieces._  
 _"No,_ _Armoni_ _, I've never loved you..."_


	9. Easier to Hate Than to Believe (part one)

Peter moved the dreamcatcher away from her mind, seeing that it was he whom she dreamt of.   
Armoni woke up slowly, stretching and looking up at him, "Did it work? Do you know who it is?"  
He looked down at her and stroked her hair away from her forehead gently and kissed it, "It did but I don't know who he is..." He lied.  
A pout formed upon her lips and her body relaxed, her hope on knowing the boy in her dreams fading away.  
Peter sighed and kissed her, "Maybe its one of the lost boys or someone you've seen before." He suggested, kind of feeling bad for lying.   
"Mhm, maybe..." She sat up and faced him, kissing him softly. He held her, kissing harder. Their lip lock lasted for a long time until one of them needed air. Armoni panted softly and stared into the green emeralds that stared back. A smirk crept up upon his lips as he watched her regain her breathing pattern. She looked at him weirdly.  
"What?"  
A slight chuckle sounded, "Nothing, my dear. Just find it surprising to have someone to love..."  
"Oh." She giggled kissed him again.  
Not noticing, his hands wandered down her sides, stopping over her lower back as he pulled her closer to him.  
Armoni's eyes opened when she felt the sudden closeness. She stopped kissing and her lips lingered over his, she didn't really part from him. His eyes were looking into hers as well as they were paused in this somewhat breathtaking moment. They kissed once more, slowly, savouring the affection.  
Peter pulled away first, his eyes still on her. "Armoni... I have to go somewhere, and I don't know when I will be back."  
Her brows furrowed in disappointment. "What for?"  
"I just need to take care of something, I promise I'll come back."  
She sighed but moved out of his way anyways, "Alright. Do you want me to do anything?"  
He nodded, "Can you watch the boys for me?"  
"Okay, I'll be waiting."  
And with that he left the camp.

He knew that Killian was here, looking for his daughter. Peter suddenly appeared on the deck of the Jolly Roger, standing behind the one handed pirate.  
"Hello, Hook..."   
Killian gritted his teeth as he slowly turned to face the demon, "Where's my daughter, you bloody demon?"  
"Who? Armoni?" He loved playing innocent, it was quite uplifting to his amusement.   
The pirate glared, "Bloody hell is she?!"  
Pan snickered, finally giving notice that the pirate crew surrounded him. He quickly debated upon of he should aggravate the angered father any further, soon choosing to go with the risk. He leaned in a bit to whisper, "Don't worry, she's with me..." He winked with a devious smirk playing on his lips.  
Killian's eyes began to turn bloodshot for the demon had pressed the worst button ever. "YOU DISGUST ME! BLOODY DEMON!" He swung his fist, making sure the rings made contact with the flesh of the devil. Peter's head snapped to right from the impact, soon regaining his composure as he looked back at the pirate with a bloody grin.  
"Oh, wait till your precious daughter sees this...." And before another blow was brought to him he teleported off the ship and back to the camp where Armoni waited.


	10. Easier to Hate Than to Believe (part two)

She sat back and was watching as the lost boys entertained themselves, looking over to the entrance of the woods to find Peter walking in with his hand over his mouth. She immediately got up and rushed over to him and they quickly went into the cabin.  
"Bloody hell! Peter, what happened to you?!" She stared at the blood that was all over his mouth.  
"Your father... He's here in Neverland."  
The girl's eyes widened, "M-my father?! He's here?!"  
He nodded.  
"Where is he? I need to talk to him, this isn't okay." She stroked his head softly, moving the unkempt tufts of light brown hair from his forehead.  
"He's in the seas..."  
"Well is there a way for me to get there now?"  
"Yes, I can teleport you."  
She smiled softly and caressed the side of his face that wasn't bruised, "Alright, we should clean you up first though..."  
He leaned into her touch slightly. "No, its fine.. I heal rather quickly..."  
"You're sure?"  
He nodded. "Yes. Now, I think its best if I were to come with you..." His mouth was healed for he used magic to heal it.  
She smiled slightly now that she knew he was okay, "Alright, let's go then."  
Dark smoke took them to the deck of the Jolly Roger and Armoni confronted her father before he could hurt Peter again.  
"Father..."  
Killian quickly hugged her though glared at the demon. He looked at her again, "Armoni! Are you alright? Did the demon hurt you?"  
She shook her head, "No. About the "demon"..." She looked down to find the words to explain to her father on her feelings for Peter.  
"What is it? Did he manipulate you?"  
"No, no, not that. You see," She walked over to the boy who stood cautious of those around him and held his hand hesitantly, looking back at Killian, "I've fallen in love with him, father..."  
Silence took over for a moment, only the creaks of the ship sounded.  
"...You've got to be joking, lass..." The father finally said with disbelief laced in his voice.  
"I'm not, father. I love him." She tightened her grip on Pan's hand.  
The silence was shorter this time.  
"No... I'm not allowing my daughter to be with a bloody demon!" The anger was beginning to show.  
"But father, he's just misunderstood!" She defended the one she loved.  
"No demon is misunderstood! They're all evil beings, Armoni, trust me on this. I'm trying to protect you..."  
Armoni glared at him, "How are you protecting me?! He loves me back! How can he hurt me?!"  
"He's probably manipulating you! You can't trust him!" He looked over at his crew, "Men, seize him! Make sure Armoni isn't hurt."  
"What?! No!" She tried to fight the men who were now splitting Peter and her apart.  
"It's for your own good... Take her to her cabin so she doesn't have to witness this." He pulled out this sword and made his way to Peter.  
"No!!! Let me go!!! Father, please! Don't kill him!" Armoni squirmed to be free, hot, angry tears coming out.  
Pan looked at Armoni in panic, trying escape the grip of the men. Though one of them punched him hard to make him stop moving, knocking him unconscious. And that was what set her off...  
"I SAID STOP!!!" She yelled, the tears of anger streaming down her cheeks, now beginning to hate her father. She stomped on the two men's feet causing them to let go and she rushed over to the unconscious Peter, grabbing a sword from one of the hands of a crew member. The pirates took caution as they surrounded her, Killian being mostly shocked of her reaction.  
"Take one step closer and I'll kill you, I swear!" She threatened, furious.  
"Put the sword down, lass!" Hook pleaded.  
"No! Take us back to the shore and leave this place." The tear stains kept flowing down her cheeks.  
Another moment of silence sounded as Killian looked over his crew then back at his daughter whom threatened the crew, defenceless. "This is what you want?" His voice shaking in fear of her.  
She nodded, staring coldly at him. "Do it..."  
He sighed in defeat and went to bring the ship to the shore. The crew quietly went to their business though remained aware that she still held the sword.   
Pan slowly woke up and stared up at Armoni. "What happened..?" He soon saw she held a sword which pointed at the crew, "What's going on?"  
She looked down at him and smiled slightly for she was glad he was alright, "Nothing, love... Don't worry about it..."  
The ship soon came to a stop at the shore of Neverland.


	11. Betraying Father

They watched as the Jolly vanished into the abyss, hands held together. Peter looked down at the girl who had saved him from getting slaughtered. He was beginning to rethink of his true intentions...  
She looked back up at him, "I hope I'll never have to see him again..."  
This rethinking was making him a bit like butter, determined to melt eventually. Though he wore a soft smile and planted a gentle kiss upon her lips, "I hope so as well."  
"Should we head back?" She asked.  
He nodded, "Yes, we should."   
The cloud of smoke was their transportation once again and they were now in the middle of the camp. _A pair of eyes glared at the sight of their entrance..._  
Peter soon had an idea to make Armoni feel better from the incidents that have taken place recently. "Armoni."  
"Yes?" She gave him her attention.  
"I have an idea on how you can be certain never to see your father again..."  
She was now interested, "And what's that?"  
"You know those ships kept in a bottle?"  
"Yes... Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting, Peter Pan?"  
He nodded with a smirk growing on his lips, "Yes, my love, I suggest we make the Jolly Roger into our own collectors item."  
"Alright! Where do start?"  
"I'd have to get a few things, I'll be back."   
She nodded in approval and kissed him before he went off into the jungle.

"Hello, Armoni." A familiar voice said from behind once Peter was gone. She turned around to find Felix standing behind her and looked at him in surprise, not expecting him to be talking to her.  
"Hello, Felix." She finally returned the greeting.  
"May we talk?"  
"Sure, what's going on?"  
"Come sit with me..." He gestured towards the camp fire where the logs sat.  
Once they were seated Armoni leaned forward, her forearms on her knees to prop herself up, and had an eyebrow raised. Something she had happened to pick up from Peter. "So, what is it?"  
"Alright, before I say this I want you to know that..." He looked down nervously before he looked back up at her, "I... care about you. A lot... I know we barely talk but I do care about you, Armoni."  
She nodded in slight understanding, though she was growing suspicious. "Okay..."  
Her response wasn't what he had expected and he got a bit frustrated. But he went on, "I don't think you should be with Peter."  
She sat up and looked at him with a twinge of disbelief, "Are you serious, Felix? What is this about?!"  
"Trust me, I know more than you do... I know what he plans on doing to you."  
"You're mad!"  
"I'm not! I swear. Just listen to me, please."  
She sighed in frustration, "Get on with it..."  
The irritation came back to him and he stood, "You know what, never mind. I was just trying to protect you." He began to walk off.  
"I don't need your protecting!" She called after him and huffed when he was finally gone. Pan came back soon after and had the bottle in his hands.  
"Everything alright, darling?" He asked for she was still a bit steamed.  
She looked over at him and she felt somewhat better, "Yeah, I'm fine. Is that the bottle?" She tried changing the subject, and it worked.  
"Yes." He said with a smile growing upon his lips.  
"Alright, how do we do this now?"  
"We sneak up on your old captain's ship and take off the cork, aiming at the Jolly. The bottle's magic will do the rest of the work for us."  
Y/N smiled up at him, excitement taking over. "Can we do this right now?"  
He nodded, "If that's what you want."  
"It is, let's get on with it..."

"Set the sails and prepare for a rocky voyage... Let's-" Killian staggered forward for the Jolly was struck by a vacuum-like force. He turned to look at the possible thing causing this to happen, his daughter and the demon he dreaded. A no came from under his breath as he tried to get to his crew, not noticing that the world around him grew bigger than usual.   
Everything went black...

"Sorry father, but you're a threat to my happiness..." She said as she held the Jolly Roger that was now kept in the glass bottle.


	12. Betraying Her

"Peter..." Armoni mumbled under her breath as a bruise was for sure forming on her neck.  
Pan chuckled softly against the fresh love bite and looked up at her, "Yes, Armoni?"  
She bit her lip, her gaze meeting his. "I... love you..."  
A smile upturned and he moved his lips to hers, kissing gently.   
Although she kissed back she did realise he didn't return her words. She pulled away and had their eyes upon each other.  
"Peter." She said.  
"Mhm?" He hummed softly, going back to nibbling her lower lip softly.  
She stopped him, "I want to hear you say it back."  
His eyebrows furrowed, the lust was becoming noticeable. "Say what?"  
Frustration grew and her lips pressed together. "I said, "I love you.". Aren't you going to return my affection?" Sass was lightly laced into her voice.  
Peter sighed and moved away slightly, "Are we going to argue upon three silly words?"  
"...No..."   
"Then what's the big deal? Aren't I returning the favour right now through my actions?"  
The discussion was beginning to get heated so she just decided to end any further match that would light the fuse of a fight. "I guess..."  
His eyes studied her before he drew her in closer to get back to where they had left off. This was now becoming unenjoyable to her. It bothered her still. Yes they were three silly words but those "silly" words did hold a meaning... A meaning he couldn't say.   
She pulled away and got off the bed.  
"Armoni, what's wrong?" Peter asked, disappointment audible in his tone.  
"Nothing." She lied.  
"It has to be something. Is it about me not saying "I love you." still?"  
"No..." She lied again.  
Now he went tight lipped, "I thought we weren't going to argue about this."  
"Argue about what? I'm not arguing with you."  
"But it seems like you want to."  
Her brows furrowed. "What is that supposed to mean? You're making no sense right now."  
"Never mind..." He looked over at the window then back at her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I should go check on the boys... I'll be back." He left the cabin.  
Armoni watched and a sigh escaped from the lips that now wished they never parted. She looked over at the desk where the Jolly Roger sat in its dainty bottle then at the cot, soon going over to lay on it.

Peter didn't check on the lost boys, he left that job for Felix to do. Instead, he walked though the thick vegetation of trees, finding a stump to sit on. These past few days with Armoni have been distracting him for the hormones of a teenage boy did affect him still. But he now has what he originally wanted, the old captain in his captivity. The new thing was Armoni. But he knew he couldn't love a girl and do his daily duties at the same time. All he wanted from the beginning was to get back at the bloody pirate... Now his daughter took a part in his wish list of unwanted and unnecessary desires. She couldn't become a burden, could she? He thought upon the troubling topic for a while before deciding what he should do...

Knocking sounded on the door, waking Armoni up. And before she could find out who it was, Peter let himself in and stood in the doorframe, his eyes were the only thing she could focus on. They glowed in the little light the room held from the moonlight. He walked up to her.  
"Y/N, I have to tell you something."  
She looked at him strangely, soon finding this situation familiar...  
"What is it?"  
"I'm afraid I'll need you to leave this place... You've become nothing but a burden to me."  
Her eyes widened and tears filled in for she began to realise why the familiarity took place. She stared at his cold face, "Why? What have I done?"  
"Nothing. It's just... I no longer need you."  
Her brows furrowed, "What do you mean? Don't you love me?"  
"No, Armoni, I've never loved you..."  
Exactly as she had felt in her dream, her heart shattered. She was heart broken.   
"You... You _used_ me?! To get to my father?!" Anger was taking over.  
A sinister smirk came to his lips, "Ah, you are at least somewhat smart after all."  
As her father's genes were now clearly in her blood, rage replaced the anger. She took out the dagger from her knife satchel and pinned the boy who broke her heart to the door, slamming it shut, holding the blade close to the neck she used to want to kiss instead of slice. Amusement was all she saw on his face...  
"Go on ahead Armoni, kill me now. Your chances are open..." He muttered as he stared back into her ice blue eyes that were bloodshot from the anger she possessed, "But know this, the consequences are not going to be pretty..."  
She gritted her teeth and pulled away, going to the desk to retrieve the bottle containing her father and his vessel. "I'm leaving this bloody island then... And you have no right to stop me." And with that, she left the one who had betrayed her.


	13. Betraying Himself

Tears filled her eyes as she watched the Jolly Roger come out of the bottle and float into the seas. A dark cloud came around it and grew bigger, the vessel was back to its normal size.   
Killian came off of the ship and ran to Armoni, hugging her, "Bloody hell, lass?! Why would you betray me?" He finally looked at her face, recognising a familiar look of heart break. He held her closer and kissed her head, "What happened, Armoni?"  
The sobs came and racked through her body. "He... He betrayed me..."  
"Ah lass.. I'm terribly sorry..."   
She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at her father, "I want to leave this place... This hell..."  
"Yes, we should. But I'm afraid the sail's torn. It'll take a few days to repair it..."  
"Whatever it takes, just as soon as possible father..."

Peter sighed. It has been an hour since Armoni had threatened to kill him. He then let a chuckle escape his mouth.  
"That girl truly believed that I loved her?"  
A knock sounded from the door.  
"Come in."  
He did get tense for he was suspecting Armoni and her father along with his crew, but instead, Felix came in.  
"What the hell, Peter?!" The boy seemed to be angry.  
"What?"  
"I can't believe you did that to her! And I'm surprised she didn't kill you..."  
Peter scoffed in amusement, "Why do you care for this girl?"  
The lost boy looked dully at him. "You broke her heart..."  
"So?.."  
"And you're an idiot, Peter."  
He raised an eyebrow, "Bloody hell's that supposed to mean?"  
"You did it because you're selfish. The girl truly loved you but you broke her heart because you were afraid of sharing the same feelings? Possibly having to grow up?"  
This now made Peter angry. He stood and grabbed hold of Felix's collar, "I had to alright? For if I were to fall in love and grow up, Neverland would not be here!"  
"No way is that true..."  
Pan let go, falling silent and was not able to defend himself at the moment.  
Felix dared to smirk, "I knew it... You were going soft for her. This is a power struggle then."  
His nostrils flared, his green eyes glowed in irritation. He kept silent.  
"Maybe you should think of this..." He leaned in towards his ear, knowing that he couldn't really do anything at the moment, "You had someone to give you happiness, yet you threw those chances away..." He pulled away and stared into the boy's eyes to find they were glossed over. He, this time, scoffed in amusement and left the cabin, leaving Peter alone to think of what he had done...  
It was then when the door shut that the tears came rolling down. He looked down at the ground, watching as the drops fell from his chin to the floor.  
"What have I done?.." He mumbled to himself, wiping the tears from his face.

Felix turned from the cabin to see Armoni walking into the camp and walked up to her.   
"I thought you left."   
She shook her head, "My father's sail is torn. It needs to be fixed."  
"Mhm, I see... Well would you like to stay in my hut for now? Since, you know..." He gestured towards Peter's cabin.  
She shrugged, "Sure. Thanks actually."

Peter watched from his window as Armoni and Felix walked off to Felix's hut.  
Jealousy began to overcome...


	14. Winning Her Back

He knocked on the door and he stood there, wondering why he was here. And as he waited for an answer he paced back and forth, nervous on what would happen.. Were Armoni and Felix doing a dirty deed so soon? Was she just crashing at his place for the night? Was Peter's cabin not good enough for her? He leaned against the doorway, his head resting against its wood. The tears came for he thought over what he had done...

Armoni sat up in the cot she slept in, having to be woken up by knocking at the door. With her heart pounding, she walked over to the door and opening it, she saw his face, Peter's face. The boy she hated the most...   
Tear stains were seen as well as pain.   
"Armoni.."   
As she saw his face, her anger towards him went away. Sympathy rushed in as her arms welcomed the poor boy.   
"Shh.. What's wrong?" She asked him.   
He looked down at her, "I've made a terrible mistake.."  
They sat on the cot as she held him in her arms, stroking his hair away from his face.  
"Armoni, I'm sorry for what I've done. Please don't leave me..." He pleaded.  
Her feelings of anger towards him slowly began to come back, remembering that he has betrayed her.  
"No. I've already told father that I'll leave with him."  
His eyes showed his hurt feelings. "But, Armoni... I love you...."  
"No, you don't." She said in a harsh tone, pushing him away from her and standing up. "I should've stayed on my father's ship..." She muttered and left the hut.  
Peter followed her,  
"Armoni! Come back! I'm sorry!"  
She stopped in her tracks and spun around on her heel. " _You_ are _sorry_?!" She marched up to him, " _You_ want _me_ now?!" Her finger jabbed into his chest as she ranted. "Why should _I_ be with _you_? Why is it that _I_ have given you _my_ heart and soul for only you leaving me _nothing_ in return besides a broken heart? Answer me you demon!" She crossed her arms and glared at him. Hate was clearly seen.  
Peter only stood there, speechless. He was beginning to realise that no matter what, he truly lost in his game of love... A game he'd never win.  
"Answer me!" Her voice rang in his ears, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
"I-I... I can't..." He shook his head and looked down at his boots to hide the tears soon to be shed again.  
She lifted his chin up, oblivious of the sadness that filled his eyes. "Why?"  
His head said no once more as he backed away from her touch, "I can't.."  
She sighed and turned away, disappointed. "I knew you were always a coward..."  
The tears stopped as she said those last few words. He had to prove himself to her. He ran up to her and spun her around, smashing their lips into one and held her close to him so she couldn't escape. She froze in shock as this happened, still frozen as he pulled away to look at her face once more before going in for another kiss. A tear escaped from her right eye, closed tight to fight it. She finally gained control to pull away from him.  
"No... I'm not going back with you..." She said as she walked away to get to the Jolly. And as much as he wanted to, he didn't go after her for he knew there was no fixing this the easy way... He had to try harder to win his lost girl back...


	15. Sacrifice

Peter paced back and forth, trying his hardest to come up with a plan on winning his lost girl back. But how? She did indeed have every right to strongly dislike him, but shouldn't she at least give him a chance to redeem himself? He sighed and sat on his cot.  
"I guess I am a monster..." He muttered under his breath. He had a chance to be happy, to make a girl happy... But he threw those chances away. And for what? A grudge he couldn't let go of? He _was_ selfish wasn't he? But there is and should be a way to fix this, he just needed to know how. After a moment of brainstorming ideas, he finally found one that would be a risk but would also show that he did in fact love her...

Armoni woke up from her bed on the Jolly, getting up to check the status of the sail.  
"How's it going, father?"  
Killian was watching as the maintenance of his crew was working on the sail. He turned to look at her.   
"It's going good, Armoni. All we need to do is find a way to get this thing in the air."  
She nodded, "Alright." She then went back into her cabin, closing the door behind her. All that was on her mind was Peter. She couldn't take him away from her thoughts. Did he really love her or was he manipulating her? Did that kiss mean something big? She had many mixed feelings about this. Should she even be putting her mind to something like this? All she can ask herself at the moment is, _"What if Peter really wants me..."_ The next thing that crossed her mind was, _"Felix may have been right, Peter isn't capable of love..."_ She sat on her cot and laid down, trying to make the thoughts go away. But they kept on coming, kept on bugging her about Peter.   
"I need a break..." She muttered under her breath before getting off of her cot and walking out to the main deck,  
"May I go for a walk, father?" She asked Killian.  
He was hesitant. "Yes, but I want you to be careful, lass. Bring your dagger with you."  
"I will, father."   
Armoni got off the ship and was walking through the sand. It was then when she realised that this was where she washed up on Neverland, beginning her story with Peter Pan. She sighed and went into the woods of the jungle. This was where the lost boys found her and took her to their camp, well, their cages actually. She regretted falling for Peter. If only that storm never happened that night.... The night when she was drunk and everyone else from the crew was asleep.

_The wind howled loudly and my mind was nothing but a warm buzz. Rain pours hard against the deck of the Jolly. I don't remember what has gotten me to drink most of my father's rum but I guess someone must have upset me for I don't really drink... Whispers were heard from the sea, and I swear it sounded like my name... Carefully walking towards the railing, I looked down into the waters, saying in a harsh "whisper", "Who's out there?" It was somewhat louder than what I was going for but oh well, it's not loud enough to wake father and his crew._   
_"Armoni..." The voice lingered throughout the crashes of the waves._   
_"Armoni... Come with us... We want to save your father's crew, come with..."_   
_I furrowed my brows and leaned further against the rail, nearly hanging out of the boat. "What's going to happen to father's crew?"_   
_"They're in great danger if you don't come with us... Just jump into the water, it'll be okay. We'll take you to a place where teenagers like you can be free..."_   
_Heaven? I've always wondered how heaven was like. I giggled and looked back at the deck of the ship, looking back down into the waters to see... A girl? What was she doing in the ocean?_   
_"Hold on, lass! I-I'll save you!" I went over the rails and fell into the waters of the deep sea, rising up to find the girl in front of me, she blew some... sand?..._   
_|_   
_|_   
_|_   
_|_

Peter stared hard at the hourglass, thinking over what he was going to do. If he did this, there was no going back... He will be allowing himself to be free and his aging in Neverland would be faster than the rest of the lost boys... It's a good thing that they age every hundred years he guessed. He'll probably only age every fifty...  
He looked over at the shadow, "You're certain Neverland would be fine if I were to give up my immortality?"  
"Yes, Malcolm. I will still control the island."  
Pan bit his lip nervously, looking back at the hourglass. The promise that he would live for a far more longer time... But if it meant possibly winning Armoni back, then it was worth it for him.  
Looking back at the shadow with confidence, he nodded. "Alright, I wish to be mortal."


	16. Rebuilding Trust

The woods was actually a peaceful place when there's no lost boys to cause a ruckus. Armoni sat on a tree branch. She believed it was a pixie hollow. Probably was, judging by how old the tree was. She now looked around at the scenery of the jungle before her. Sun rays shined through the trees, the sounds of the animals surrounding her, and the vibrant place was so full of cool, earthy colours.   
A snap of a twig caught her attention and she turned around to face the sound source.  
"Hello?" She carefully placed her hand on the handle of her weapon. She looked up above her and saw the shadow flew over her.   
"Armoni.."  
The girl quickly took her dagger out and pointed it at a boy she did not want to see right now. Peter.   
"What the hell do you want?!"   
The boy put his hands in the air, "I just want to talk.. Please?"  
She glared at him, "And what makes you think I'd talk to  _you_?.."  
"I'm mortal..."  
"You're  _what_?" She furrowed her eyebrows.   
"I gave up my immortality.. For you."  
She scoffed, "I don't believe you. Why on earth would you do that?"  
"Because, I.. I love you.."  
"No, no you don't.." Armoni shook her head and began to walk past him.   
"Cut me!"  
She stopped in her tracks. "What?!" She turned to face him again to find that he was running up to her.   
"Cut me, right here." He held out his palm.   
"No! Why would I?!"  
"To prove that I'm mortal.. Do it."  
She looked into his green eyes to find desperation. She then looked at his hand and then her weapon. She sighed shakily and brought the blade to his hand and pressed the edge to the centre of his palm before slowly cutting it. He winced and they both watched as blood came out.   
"Ah... That really stings..." Peter said more to himself than to Armoni.   
"Oh my god... Yo-You're bleeding!"  
The boy was now trying to cover the wound but it made the pain worsen.   
"Holy shit.. Why aren't you healing it?!"  
"Because I'm mortal! I don't have any magic.. I can die."  
She furrowed her eyebrows, "From a hand wound?"  
He rolled his eyes, "No, in general."  
"Oh..." She stared at the bloody hand. The bloody hand that was Peter's.. He.. He  _was_  mortal, was he? She now realised she had to do something. She quickly ripped off some cloth from her shirt and had Peter remove his hand that was putting pressure on the cut.   
"Hold still..." She said as she began to wrap his hand up tight, "We need to get you back to camp... Maybe there's something there that'd be better help..."  
Pan nodded and they began to walk to where the lost boys were at.

"Woah, what happened?" Felix asked as they sat on his cot with cloth bandages, "Why aren't you healing?"  
"He's mortal apparently.." Armoni muttered in disbelief still.   
Pan yelped when the wet rag made contact with the wound.   
"How'd he cut his hand open like this??"  
"I did it.."  
Felix looked up at Armoni, "Why?!"  
"He told me to!"  
"I forgot how it felt like to feel pain..." Peter mumbled.   
The two others looked at him weird.   
"You're seriously mortal?" Armoni asked.   
"Yes! I am! How else do I prove it to you?!" Pan said as the bandage was now being wrapped around his cut. It really stung.   
"I-I don't know!"  
Felix got up from the cot and chewed the inside of his cheek, "I think I'll leave you two alone.."  
They both stared at each other as Felix left.   
"Why'd you do it? What does it mean?" Armoni finally asked.   
"It means.. I love you. I gave up my immortality for you.." Pan got up while cradling his bandaged hand, "I don't know what else to do to win you back.. It was wrong of me to let my grudge with your fath-"  
"What grudge?"  
Peter sighed, "It was from long ago.. He always used to come here to steal. Until one day, we made a deal. He gave me resources from other realms, I trade with him.."  
"Well, that's a stupid grudge.."  
"It's hard to explain, really..."  
Armoni sighed, "Whatever, I don't have time for this... Just because you're mortal, doesn't mean I trust you..." With that, she left the tent.   
Pan sighed as well and watched her leave. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what....

Armoni slept in her cabin on the Jolly. She laid on her cot as she stared up at the moonlit ceiling.   
Was Peter truly mortal? Did he seriously do it for her? Was this all a lie? He did seem hurt from the wound... Maybe this was real..   
She turned on her side and stared at the cabin door.   
Should she trust Peter and give him a second ch- No. It's too soon to promise a possibility. Maybe she'll sleep on it and think about it tomorrow.


End file.
